1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector with special contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire harness connector is widely used in many electrical device for its well transmitting feature. TW Patent No. 302564 discloses an electrical connector which includes a housing with a plurality of receiving holes, a plurality of contacts received in the receiving holes, and cables crimped by the contacts. The contacts are crimping contacts, thus, in assembly, the contacts are needed to be connected to the cables firstly and then be inserted into the receiving holes of the housing one by one. Thus, this type of contacts reduce producing efficiency and is not fit for roboticized production.
Hence, in this art, a contact to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.